yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Goodwin (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | age = Unknownhttp://s9.postimg.org/nbvse6xof/5dvol7_11.jpg | height = 188 cm | weight = 76 kg | birthdate = August 21 | occupation = Director of Security | relatives = * Ish Kiq Goodwin (adoptive older sister) * Roman Goodwin (adoptive older brother) * Jack Atlas (adoptive son) | manga_deck = Celestial }} Rex Goodwin (レクス・ゴドウィン Rekusu Godowin, lit. "Rex Godwin") is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. A tyrannical and powerful man, Rex presides over Sector Security as its director. Rex becomes involved in the "Duel Dragon" war, seeking out those suitable to wield "Duel Dragons". Design Appearance Rex is a tall pale skinned man, with long grey hair that reaches into his lower back, with one section of it tied into a ponytail. He wears a dark grey suit and pants, over a collared shirt that features the Condor geoglpyh emblazoned on it. Rex later wears a metal chest plate as well as gauntlets and a long flowing cape in preparation for the Festival of Duality. After acquiring the power of the Ultimate God, his hair turns indigo and his sclera black, with various purple markings appearing on his face. Etymology The word "Rex" is Latin for "King". This demonstrates his influence and power as both the director of Sector Security as well as his role in the "Duel Dragon" war and Ultimate God's ritual. Personality Goodwin is an extremely tyrannical man, stepping on who ever is in his way to achieve his goals. This was shown when he lied to Akiza Izinski, promising her that she'd win her Duel against Sect Ijuin when in reality, her real purpose was to lose in order to resurrect the Ultimate God. Rex also mislead Yusei Fudo and his adoptive son, Jack Atlas, making them believe he opposed the Skeleton Knight when he was in fact working with him the entire time. Rex is also shown to use extreme measures, using the V.S.S.L. facility in order to test young children, seeing if they're suitable candidates to be his adoptive child and become the owner of a "Duel Dragon" card. Biography History 5000 years ago, both Rex and Roman were poor kids who had nothing and had to steal in order to survive. One day, a woman found them and adopted them as her brothers, giving them names - Roman (Rudger in the Japanese version) and Rex Goodwin. One day Ish was chosen to take part in the Festival of Duality but she did not return. Asking the high priests about what happened, they explain to the brothers that Ish wanted both of them to be Duel Priests. Rex is upset over what happened to Ish but Roman reminds him that Ish once told him that the one who awakens the Ultimate God will be granted one wish. Realizing that they can revive Ish if they win the ritual both Rex and Roman begin to formulate a plan. Many years later Rex and Roman have grown since then and are now the Duel Priests of the northern and southern corridors. Beginning their plan the brothers trick the next Duel Priestess to lose on purpose in order to awaken the Ultimate God. Rex headed to the Aerial Fortress Seibal first with Roman following after. However Roman finds his brother and a revived Ish both Dueling each other and both under the influence of shadow miasma. Rex gains the upper hand and stabs Ish along with Roman who jumped in the way. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Goodwin still maintains his role as Director of Security, as well as having both Lazar and Mina still as his subordinates. In this version, Jack is his son although it is later revealed that he adopted Jack. He later would develop the D1GP tournament to find the Emperor of Turbo Duels but as he reveals to Yusei Fudo, the real reason for the tournament is to find people that can wield the power of the Duel Dragons. He appears as a hologram to welcome and instruct the various contestants in his D1GP. Goodwin's plan is to defeat the Skeleton Knight, who, according to him, will make the world be covered by chaos if he wins. In order to do so, Goodwin searches for people who can hold the Duel Dragon cards and fight alongside him. The dispute between Goodwin and Skeleton Knight seems to involve the Resurrection of an "Ultimate God", however, no details were revealed so far. Goodwin's first plan to find a holder was creating his Facility, which only held under age prisoners. There, he performed tests and monitored the children to find a holder for the Duel Dragon. After Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler Dueled, Jack called his attention, and upon his win, Goodwin gave him the "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" card. For his next plan, Goodwin sent Jack Atlas to Satellite and began his plans for the D1 Grand Prix, which he organizes and sponsors. He had invitations sent out to Turbo Duelists who were looking for rematches with Jack. Goodwin explained the rules to the D1GP contestants for the first stage of the tournament. When Akiza wins her first Duel in the tournament, Rex knows that she is the one suited to be his "Duel Priestess". He hired Leo and Luna to eliminate the weaker contestants. Goodwin then tells the competitors where the second stage of the tournament will take place and whoever wins it will the winner of the whole tournament. As the boat to Satellite takes the remaining contestants to the second stage of the D1GP. Rex approaches Yusei on the deck and tells him the real reason for hosting the D1GP. Goodwin asks Yusei to help him stop the Skeleton Knight from taking over the world. While Yusei admits that he can't trust Goodwin, he will cooperate with him to gain a Duel Dragon card to save his friend Sect Ijuin. In his Duel with Yusei, Crow Hogan reveals that Goodwin talked to him and told him everything that he just told Yusei. During the second stage of the tournament, part of Rex's plans are revealed, showing that his goal is to revive and control the "Ultimate God". Later, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "dark wizard". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "dark wizard", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. He then appears again preparing for the battle against the Skeleton Knight with Akiza Izinski as the "Duel Priestess" under his control. Then, Akiza and the Skeleton Knight's pawn, Sect Ijuin, begin a Duel. After Sect defeats Akiza, A solar eclipse appears and a beam of light shines down from the Aerial Fortress Seibal. Goodwin enters the light and tells Yusei and Jack to come after him if they wish to stop his plans. Encountering his son at the Corridor of the Southern Sky, Goodwin begins a Duel to see if either of them will become the King of Sky's Lock. At first Jack takes the lead by using his "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend to destroy his monsters, Goodwin counters by using effect of "Celestial Conquering Dragon - Drago Ascension" to turn the tables on him. Despite Jack's attempts to stop Rex from Synchro Summoning "Drago Ascension", Goodwin manages to raise his dragon's attack points to 12,000 points. However despite the odds Jack manages to overcome Goodwin's monster and forces the Duel into a DRAW with both Duelists knocked out of the fortress. Goodwin becomes shocked that he lost and couldn't fulfill his plan. Goodwin reappears after the Duel between Sect and Yusei has been concluded. This surprises Jack and everyone else as they believed he died in his Duel with Jack. Goodwin reveals that everything that's happened was apart of his plan to revive the Ultimate God. Though Sect protests that both him and Yusei just sealed away the Ultimate God, Goodwin reveals the God's miasma continues to live on within him. Due to Yusei's victory over Sect in their Duel, the Ultimate God's seal weakened to the point where its at its easiest to control. Goodwin proceeds to chant an ancient language that both Yusei and Akiza recognize as Diak. Goodwin regains the remaining miasma from the Ultimate God and declares himself to be a God. He then takes out a blank card and absorb the energy from the Duelists and their decks from both the fortress and the Duel gate. Only he finds that Yusei is unaffected by his energy drain and believes that this is due to him being the King Who Unlocks. When Yusei challenges Goodwin to a Duel the latter accepts believing that once he absorbs Yusei his resurrection will truly be complete. Decks Celestial Rex initially uses a "Celestial" Deck focused on Swarm and Lockdown tactics, primarily using cards such as "Celestial Mage" and "Celestial Bell Tower" to draw cards to power up his "Celestial Conquering Dragon - Drago Ascension". Ultimate God After obtaining the Ultimate God's power, Rex uses a different Deck, as Jack notes. This Deck is spearheaded by "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" and its ability to swarm up "Duel Dragons". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters